creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CriticizerHere/For Beginning Writers (Part 2)
As this is a continuation of my previous Blog-Post about tips for beginning writers, I suggest you go visit and have a read of the past Blog-Post right here: For Beginning Writers to understand what we will be discussing. In this Blog-Post, we will be describing the multiple language/structural techniques you may use for the origin by explaining the features and giving examples too. Structural Techniques Repetition - of words, phrases or whole sentences. Zooming In and Out - Looking at something from the inside before zooming out on the details outside. Connectives - Examples: meanwhile, finally, although. These could be used to shift the reader’s focus. Sentence types - Examples: multi-clause or single clause. For example, a multi-clause sentence could be used to build up layers of description to create a vivid setting. Sentence length - Example: short to show tension. Paragraph length - Example: single line paragraphs to focus the reader. Change of tense - Example: from present to past. Flashback - A vision of the past (e.g memories). Juxtaposition - Placing two opposites next to each-other (e.g pretty ugly, peaceful war, dark sunshine). Circular Narrative - Beginning at the end (e.g using a sentence from the ending to begin the story). Fragmented POV/Narrative - Multiple characters/perspectives for the story. Stream of Consciousness - Writing as if you are literally laying down your thoughts onto paper. Narrative Structure Exposition – the setting of the scene for the reader, this could be a description of setting or the backstory of a character. Crisis point or climax – an exciting or tense part of the text. Resolution – the conclusion of the narrative, where conflicts are resolved or meaning is revealed. Language Techniques Simile - A comparison using "like" or "as" to create a vivid image (e.g as large as a whale). Metaphor - A comparison without using "like" or "as" to either create a vivid image or to exaggerate (e.g sea of troubles or drowning in debt). Emotive Language - Language that makes the reader experience a certain emotional response to the writing. Hyberbole - Over-the-top exaggeration for effect. Terms of Address - The way a person is addressed (e.g by first name, pronoun or title). Connotation - An idea or image which is suggested by a word, which is not its dictionary meaning (e.g the connotation of 'desk' might be school). Dialogue - The spoken words of characters. Dialect - Different spoken forms of the same language. Types of Words - Example of this can be''' adjectives (a describing word), '''nouns (name of a person, place, thing, or idea), verbs (A 'doing' word; a word expressing action, 'walk', 'talk', 'come', 'go', 'eat' and 'sleep' are all verbs) and adverbs (a word that describes a verb). Semantic Field - A group of words that are linked by meaning, for example words about family or words linked to the supernatural. Motif '''- A recurring element or symbol in a text (or work of art), the repetition of which contributes to establishing a theme. '''Abstract Noun - A noun denoting an idea or quality rather than an object. Personification - A type of imagery in which non-human objects, animals or ideas are given human characteristics (e.g the wind whispered through dry grass). Zoomorphism '- A type of imagery in which non-human objects or ideas are given animal characteristics (e.g the two sisters got down, big, bovine, in a flutter of cheap ribbons). ''Bovine are cows. '''Pathetic Fallacy - the attribution of human feelings and responses to inanimate things or animals, especially in art and literature (e.g sudden from heaven like a weeping cloud). Repetition - Words, phrases or ideas are repeated for effect. Listing - A number of connected items written one after the other. Alliteration - The repetition of the same sounds (mainly consonants) usually at the beginning of words. Onomatopoeia - The sounds of words to express or underline their meaning. Note From Creator of Blog-Post Now, this is not from my memory (of course) and full credit for the facts/information is from the website here: BBC Bitesize - Revision For English and another website known as Quizlet for their amazing revision notes that I used to help aspiring writers. Category:Blog posts